Behind the Scenes on The XFiles:I want to Believe
by RosarioN
Summary: What happened between Mulder and Scully off camera - just a bit of fun


Behind the Scenes of The X-Files: I Want to Believe

**Behind the Scenes of The X-Files: I Want to Believe.**

The Hair and Make-up Trailer

IWTB set

Jan 2008

Mulder was waiting for Scully to arrive. He was a little nervous in fact. He had been very happy when Chris had rung him a couple of months ago to say that they were going to make a new X-Files film, as he had been reminiscing over the past couple of years, and had been hoping he would get to have another adventure. However he was a little afraid of seeing Scully again, as last time he saw her, she hadn't entirely forgiven him for ditching her for the best part of 2 seasons.

He'd tried explaining how he had become bored of investigating the same things over and over again, and all he really wanted to do was go and live by the beach in California and write his memoirs, but Scully had still gotten upset, and flounced out of the room. He came back to visit for the last episode, and she was a little calmer, but by this point, Scully herself was so tired that their reunion wasn't as wonderful as he had imagined. This time, he hoped it would be better, he had missed her in all honesty.

The door burst open and Scully walked in, wrapped in a bulky coat and multiple scarves. Her hair was longer, and she was wearing a puffa jacket as opposed to a trench coat, but it was still the same old Scully.

"Scully!" Mulder exclaimed, striding across the room to give her a hug "It's so great to see you"

Scully returned the hug, and stepped back so she could see him properly. "Mulder! Gosh I had quite forgotten how awfully tall you are!"

"erm Scully..?" Mulder began, wondering why his partner had suddenly been possessed by essence of Phoebe Green.

"Isn't it delightful to be here again? Though I can't say I missed the snow…" Scully continued, shucking the jacket and settling into the chair "..but I said to Chris, make sure you bloody well write most of my scenes indoors, because I really don't want to get pneumonia…"

"SCULLY" Mulder shouted to make himself heard "What, er, how do I put this nicely, what happened to you?"

"Happened to me?" Scully blinked, looking confused.

"Scully.." Mulder looked at the make-up artist for some help, but she diligently ignored him, "you've become _English_"

"_Mulder"_ She replied, arching an eyebrow so severe that it almost reached her hairline, and made Mulder almost melt at the familiarity. "Did the sunshine in Malibu addle your brain? Didn't you read any of the emails I sent you?"

"You sent me 3 emails Scully, _3_ in 5 years"

"well, I wasn't the one who ditched my partner..made me work with stupid Agent Doggett…and that Agent Reyes..well she was quite nice, my hair was better than hers at least…"

"oh here we go..Scully, I said I am sorry, I explained.."

"_Anyway_" Scully sighed " I moved to England in 2002"

"Huh?" Mulder vaguely recalled an email mentioning England, but he figured she had just gone on holiday. "Cool. Did you visit Stonehenge?"

"No, I didn't I was too busy re-sitting my medical exams"

"Medical exams, you're a proper doctor now?"

"Mulder, have you read the script? I'm a paediatrician. Chris wanted to make me a brain surgeon, but I said I really didn't fancy that..so he said it was fine, as long as I didn't mind performing some experimental surgery, so I said alright then…but make sure it's indoors and the lighting is flattering…"

"Scully, I've only read my parts of the script. Chris wouldn't give me the other parts. I've just spent 3 weeks running around in the snow, I'm not quite sure why".

"Oh, see I noticed that you didn't feature that much in my script, but I thought that was to do with Chris wanting this film to feature me more than you"

"What? Why? Why would he do that?" Mulder began to get angry

"Haven't the foggiest old chum" Scully got out of the chair "Let's get to set shall we?".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bedroom Set – Unremarkable House

IWTB Set

Jan2008

Later that afternoon, Mulder was still sulking slightly that Scully had more scenes than him. He'd sat and counted his scenes, then borrowed her script and counted hers. He was definitely going to have a word with Chris later.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, while they set up the lighting, wondering where Scully had got to.

"Mulder" Scully stuck her head around the side of the set wall.

"Scully, where have you been?"

"Mulder I can't come out there"

"Why not?"

"I'm practically naked" now it was Mulders turn to raise an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that this wasn't a sex scene.

"naked?"

"Remember how I used to own several pairs of comfy oversized pyjamas?"

"yes" Mulder in particular had been fond of the black silk ones.

"Well, they've gotten rid of them, and now they've put me in this slinky blue rig-out, you can actually see my skin!"

"Scully" Mulder cajoled, "It can't be that bad, firstly, everyone will be concentrating on my naked chest, and secondly, we will be covered by this hideous duvet cover"

Scully slowly inched out onto set "You're right" she indicated the duvet cover "That is hideous, why did you chose it?"

"I didn't chose it, they told me you did."

"No, no, I quite clearly remember them telling me _you _chose it"

"Does it matter? Anyway, between my naked chest and the whole 'William' revelation, no one will be looking at your chest."

"William?"

"Yes, Scully _our son_"

"We had a son?"

"The _baby_ Scully! You gave birth in a shack in the middle of nowhere, then you worried about how he night be king of the Aliens so you gave him up for adoption…"

"….hmmmm…vaguely…."

" he was kidnapped and you went to Canada to find him ..…. they shipped that Brad Follmer guy in to head the taskforce…"

"hmmm Brad….yes…hang on, it's coming back to me now…."

" Yes, well in this scene, we talk about how we still think about him.."

"..well if you hadn't ditched me in season 9…."

"For the love of god…"

"PLACES LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Broken Glass Scene

IWTB Set

Jan 2008

Mulder and Scully were stood in the snow trying to keep warm as the cameras were set up.

"Mulder" Scully tapped him on the shoulder "I'm slightly worried"

"Why?" Mulder bounced up and down on his feet trying to keep the circulation going.

"I can't find my voice"

"Your voice?"

"My Scully voice, it keeps coming out wrong,"

"I'm sure it's in there somewhere Scully, really, don't worry, it will come to you" Mulder consoled, though secretly he was slightly pleased, as he had googled their names over lunch, and there were far more websites anticipating Scullys return than his.

ACTION!

Mulder walked away from Scully.

"This is, like, about your sister, and whatever"

CUT!

Chris walked over, "Scully, great work, but you sound like an extra from The OC, can we dial down the inner Valley Girl please? He walked back to his chair.

"was it a bit much?" Scully asked.

"You over shot slightly" Mulder told her.

ACTION

"This is aaabowt yaw sister y'all" Scully tried again

"CUT!"

"Too Southern" Mulder whispered.

"ACTION!"

"This is about your sissster" Scully looked hopeful

"CUT!"

"You sound like a member of the Sopranos who decided to work for a chatline" Mulder replied.

"ACTION"

"Thus is about yore sister aye" Scully repeated

"CUT"

"Too Canadian" Mulder sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
